Saving Kenny
by AyumaKasaga
Summary: The story in which Clyde is the only one that can save Kenny from problems at home. Kenny x Clyde, Clyde's POV
1. Prolouge

I would have to say that in your teenage years, you're easily blinded by love, crushes, boys, girls, sex…all that good stuff.

I would know, because in my middle school and high school years, I fell in "love" about four times.

The last time I fell in "love" was when I was dating some hippie named Luna. She did rituals to worship the moon, and I immediately knew she was a psycho nut-job who needed to be put in an asylum.

After my fourth failure of a relationship, I just gave up on 'em period.

That is, until my group of friends – Craig, Tweek, and Token – merged with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman.

That's when I fell in love – real, genuine love – with Kenny McCormick.

Kenny, to put it simply, was the most loveable of his unique group. Stan was too in love with Kyle, Kyle was too in love with Stan, and Cartman was too fat and mean.

Kenny was quirky, cute, optimistic, funny and perverted. Our common interests were Playboy magazines, boobs and sex.

Although I was a virgin and he wasn't, we would swap Playboys and send each other porn. That's kind of how we bonded and the whole love thing started.

Sometime after our groups had merged, Kenny suddenly changed. He would act like he did, but his laughs were too hallow for Kenny laughs, and his eyes almost looked dead. Of course, only Kyle, Stan, and I noticed. Token did too, but he didn't say anything until the whole thing was over. Bastard.

They tried to help him, but he just flat out refused.

"I know you wanna help, but I really don't wanna talk about it. I'm sorry."

That's what he would tell them.

I naturally stayed out of it.

But fate and that little bug called love bitch-slapped me and said "Hey Clyde, you and Kenny are gonna go on this emotional roller coaster and hump each other when it's over!"  
And I couldn't say no to a chance to hump Kenny McCormick.


	2. Chapter 1

It all started one morning. Token and I were swapping math answers in homeroom, when suddenly there was a naked chick instead of parallelograms. I looked up and Kenny smirked.

"This month's Playboy." I picked it up, let out an embarrassing squeak, and threw it on the ground.

"Sick dude, it's all sticky!" Kenny began howling with laughter, along with Token as I blushed and wiped my hand on my pants.

"Heh heh, sorry, I already had my fun with it."

"What, did you use the fucking magazine instead of your hand?" I asked, and Kenny laughed again. "I don't want it if your gizz is all over it. I'll go buy my own later."

The bell rang and kids trickled into the classroom to listen to the announcements and talk before first hour. Token and I finished up our math while Kenny finished up his biology.

Craig walked in late, as usual, and sat behind Kenny. Token looked at Craig, then the Playboy.

"Wow. I half expected him to pick that up." Craig rolled his eyes and I smiled.

Craig and I both knew why he didn't pick it up – and it wasn't because of the Kenny-gizz on it. The truth was, Craig was harboring a crush. A crush on _me, _to be specific. If I told anyone, I would probably die by Craig's hand.

"It looks sticky," Craig said simply, wincing and poking it with his shoe. Kenny, Token and I laughed, and then the bell rang. Craig and Token went to their American Literature class while Kenny and I walked toward World History.

"Oh." Kenny suddenly stopped and got a worried look on his face.

"What?" I asked. He kind of laughed and shook his head.

"We left the Playboy in homeroom, is all." I laughed at the poor freshmen who would pick it up and get their hands dirty.

World History droned on, our teacher talking in a monotone voice while Kenny doodled stick people with boobs on his desk. The phone ran and the teacher picked it up. After muttering on the phone for a while, he hung up.

"Kenny?" he asked. "Your councilor needs to see you. You might want to take your stuff." Kenny shrugged at my questioning glance and left the room.

I didn't see him the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day, Kenny was back. He looked so _depressed._ He just didn't look like Kenny at all. Kyle and Stan tried to talk to him, but he just got angry and locked himself in a bathroom stall.

"We tried to get him out," Kyle explained exasperatedly. "But he won't. Can you try to talk to him?" I agreed hesitantly, and I really hoped I didn't screw it up and make him hate me. I walked into the bathroom and found one closed stall and knocked.

"Go away," Kenny's angry and sad voice echoed against the walls. I frowned and sighed.

"Okay." I began to shuffle out of the bathroom, and I heard his stall door creak open. I looked back at him and he sniffed.

"That's it?" he asked hoarsely. "You're just gonna go? No fighting or trying to get me to come out?" I shrugged.

"You obviously want to be alone so why would I try to help someone who thinks they can fight it himself?" I sounded like a real bastard when I said that, but I think it worked, because Kenny smiled shyly.

"You don't have to help," he began quietly, "But will you at least stay with me? Please?" I smiled at him.

"Of course I will, Kenny." We sat on the floor of the bathroom, me working on my homework while Kenny battled out his problems in his head.

Soon I began to notice Kenny moving closer, and I felt my cheeks heat up. He hesitated when he was right next to me. I looked at him, and his eyes darted to my lips.

I swear to God I felt my heart stop.

He rested his head on my shoulder, his blonde locks mingling with my brown ones, and I felt wetness hit my shoulder.

Kenny was crying.

I felt so bad for him. I didn't even know the whole story at the time, but I almost felt like crying myself. I set aside my geometry book and wrapped him up in a hug. He hugged me back and sobbed into my shoulder.

"It shouldn't hurt this much," he sobbed out, "Why does it hurt _this much?_" I swallowed and hugged him tighter.

"I don't know," I whispered.

At the time, I thought Kenny was going through a bad break-up, but I didn't really ask.

I soon found out the problem, and I have a nice scar to prove it.


	4. Chapter 3

Kenny had starting acting Kenny-ish again, for a while. He now had a habit of being too close to me, making my palms sweat and my cheeks heat up. It always made me uncomfortable and really happy at the same time. It made me happy because he trusted me out of his friends he knew since preschool.

One day at lunch, my arm was laying uselessly at my side while my other hand supported my head as I stared at my math homework that I needed to finish since Token was out sick. Suddenly, Kenny slipped his fingers between mine and squeezed.

I sucked in a breath and looked down at our hands. I turned red and swallowed thickly. I let him hold my hand through lunch, giving it comforting squeezes when his grip got too tight.

I silently thanked God over and over again for blessing me with this moment.

Then the bell rang and Kenny let go to go to class.

It was nice while it lasted.

My day went on as always, boring and uneventful, and I really just wanted to go back to lunch and hold Kenny's hand.

Whenever I walk home from school, I have to pass the McCormick residence. So I was walking home that day, thinking about Kenny and smiling like an idiot. I heard shouting, and I looked to my left and saw Kenny's house. I walked by slowly for some stupid reason, hearing the alcoholic father yell at the Southern mother, who was yelling back.

Suddenly there was a crash and I saw glass from the window flying at me, and I quickly shielded my face. I wasn't sure how, but a piece of glass managed to slice my shoulder.

"Shit," I muttered, shaking my backpack and sweater off and going back to my wound. I couldn't get a good look at it, since it was on my shoulder. "And this was my good sweater, too," I sighed wistfully and tried to clean the cut as best I could, with my nice sweater, and continued walking.

"Clyde!" I turned to see Kenny jogging towards me, and my heart soared. "What's with the glass?" he asked, looking at the sea of glass, then at me.

"Um, I dunno," I lied, still gripping my shoulder. I felt my cheeks heat up as he stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably. "What's up?"

"…I wanted to apologize for holding your hand at lunch. It was kinda gay."

"Oh, it's totally fine!" I raised my hands and Kenny's eyes widened. "Oh, shit," I muttered, then clamped my hand back on my shoulder.

"Clyde, what-" he moved closer and pulled my hand away. He looked at the blood and then the cut. "Shit, Clyde! What the hell happened?!" I swallowed.

"Well…Something flew out of you house, the window broke and the glass cut me." I spilled, blushing in shame. He looked to his house, then my wound.

"Can I sleep over?"


	5. Chapter 4

My parents weren't home, so I let Kenny sleepover. He cleaned up my cut for me and I vaguely wondered if he thought it was his fault. Then we went up to my room and started playing Gears of War.

"On your left," I said, and he shot at an alien. I pulled out a chainsaw and sawed another alien in half. Kenny's character suddenly was shot and he didn't do anything to save himself. His character died and the game ended. I looked over at him and he was staring at the carpet. I turned off the Xbox and took his controller.

"Kenny?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I sighed and sat in front of him. "Did you want to go to bed?" he nodded and I helped him up to his feet. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in my parent's room." He sat on my bed and stared at the floor still. "You can borrow some of my pajamas too, if you want to." He nodded again and swallowed. The doorbell rang. "I'll be right back."

"Come right back," he said quietly, looking up at me with those blue eyes. I blushed and nodded. I walked downstairs and answered the door, and there stood Craig.

"Oh, hi Craig." then his mouth covered mine. I let him do it, like I always did, because I know he likes me so much, and I'm just a spineless-

"Clyde, please," he begged me, his green eyes pleading with my brown, "Please give up on Kenny. I like you so much more than he ever will. Clyde, _please_,"

"…But…But I…" I swallowed. "…But I love him." I whispered. Craig kissed me again, and I fought to hold back tears. "Craig," I muttered against his lips, and he moved down to my neck to nibble and bite, "Craig, _don't._ Kenny's right upstairs." He kept going, and I finally let the tears fall, "Craig, get off me." I pushed him away, and wiped my tears away with my sleeves. "Don't do that anymore." He stared at me longingly, and I knew he just wanted to have me to himself, even if I did love Kenny. I sighed and rubbed my temples; why couldn't my life be normal without all this homosexuality?

"You can go stay in my parent's room. I'll be there in a few minutes; I gotta go get Kenny ready for bed." Craig snorted,

"What are you, his mother?"

"For now I am. Something's really wrong with him, Craig; something big." He rolled his eyes and gave my nose an affectionate kiss, causing me to scrunch my face up. I gave him a glare, but it didn't really help that my cheeks were a nice pink color. He smiled at me gave me about three more pecks before he finally pulled away. I walked up the stairs to my room and Craig went to my parent's room. Kenny was still there, staring at the floor.

"Kenny?" I said quietly. "I'm back, just like you asked. C'mon, let's get you ready for bed, okay?" he sat there for a few seconds before shaking his head. I stood there confused for a second, and then he wrapped his arms around my hips, his face in my stomach. My cheeks heated up and I hesitantly began running my fingers through his hair. He was crying again, and I sighed heavily. No sixteen-year-old boy should be going through much emotional distress.  
"Kenny." I said firmly, moving to sit next to him on the bed. "Kenny, I think you need to tell me what's going on." He sniffed and buried his face into my neck, more tears falling from his eyes.

"I don't want to," he finally said hoarsely. "…But…I guess…I have to, don't I?"

* * *

Askdlfjasdkl I wanted some one-sided CraigxClyde. :( poor craig. But it'll work out for him in the end, I PROMISE.


	6. Chapter 5

Kenny sniffed and looked at the ground, fiddling his fingers. He snorted and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"What?"  
"I'm so gay," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Something like this really, REALLY shouldn't bother me. I knew it was gonna happen soon or later, but…" his lips thinned to a line. I moved closer and touched his arm. He looked at me and I smiled gently. He smiled back briefly, and then it flickered away to a frown. He looked back at the floor and sighed shakily. "My folks…" he hesitated, and I rubbed his back in encouragement. "…My folks are splitting up." He swallowed and let out a choked sob, hiding his face in his hands. "My mom's takin' us and she said we're gonna start over. We get to see our dad once a week, she said. I should be happy, but…" he sniffed again. I opened my arms and he clung to me with need. "I don't know why I didn't go to Stan or Kyle," he admitted softly. "But they…they would both wanna help me. Sometimes a person only wants to see one of 'em, you know? 'Oh, lemme call Kyle.' 'Stan would know what to do, let's call him over.'" Kenny scoffed, "That's why when only you came into the bathroom that day, I was so relieved to hear one voice." He laughed lightly and looked at me. "I…I owe you so much, Clyde. You've been doing so much for me…" he leaned closer and my heartbeat jumped tenfold, my cheeks heating up as he chuckled. "…I…I need to…pay you back…for…" he trailed off as he stared at my lips and moved closer. My breath hitched, and I swear to God I was about to die. He was so close, and I was so close to getting something I wanted for so long. His breath was hitting my lips, and mine was mingling with his.

"Clyde…" he whispered, and a shudder went through my spine, causing me to reply with a soft moan. Our lips met softly, and my heart quivered with happiness. He pulled away and looked at me. I stared back in a daze, and he simply smiled at me.

"Thank you," he murmured again. I nodded.

"You can stay in here," I said breathlessly. "I'll stay in my parent's room." I really just wanted to stay here, but I knew Craig was waiting for me.

"Okay." He looked like he had so much to say, but there was a look of pure adoration hovering over everything. I smiled at him, and then headed towards my closet. "You can borrow of my pajamas." I offered.  
"I usually sleep in my boxers…if that's okay…" I imagined an almost naked Kenny in my bed and nodded.  
"It's totally fine. I usually sleep without a shirt, so," I did a victory dance in my head and took off my shirt, grabbing a pair of my flannel pajama pants. I took off my jeans and pulled them on, scratching my bare stomach. "Um, bathroom's over there, but I gotta real quick brush my teeth…" I walked into the bathroom, grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste. I quickly brushed my teeth and left the bathroom, bidding a goodnight to Kenny who smiled and said "Sweet dreams."

I walked into my parent's room where Craig was waiting with a huge, goofy grin on my face. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I climbed across the bed and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

OMG THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY FKASJDFKL I'm on a role. Hi! Author here. xD OKAY, so I'm very aware that the chapters are short, VERY short, and this story is kinda moving fast. But you know, that's kinda how my stories go. I think one of these days I'll make a serious business story with longer chapters and meaning. xD this story is kinda just a drabble-y kennyxclyde goodness for my amusement. I still like making this though. ^_^ THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS even if I only got three of them, I still smiled and got excited when I read them all!!


End file.
